


A Good Day Goes To Hell

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Best ship name ever, Drowning Mention, Fluff, Junkrat can't swim, M/M, Problems follow, boombox, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boombox fic cause I'm deep in the Overwatch trash bin.</p><p>The mission goes fine, but the way home gets a bit bumpy for our favorite pyromaniac and his lovely boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day Goes To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, you can't say I haven't done anything for you.
> 
> As always, I'm down for prompts. Just leave a comment and I'll check it out!

“Lúcio, comin’ at you!” The medic shouted as he skated past his boyfriend. Junkrat raised a hand and waved wildly, receiving a smile and a few healing shots in return.

“Thanks, mate!” He said before dissolving into giggles as he launched a few grenades.

“My pleasure, as always.” The smaller man replied.

“Stop flirting and work on guarding the payload!” Soldier 76 growled over the com link. 

“Mate, I’m literally on the load.” Junkrat said with an eye roll. He heard a metallic clang and resulting scream that let him know his bear trap had been triggered. He fired off more bombs in that direction and the scream was cut off. He laughed madly as he reloaded before suddenly freezing.

“Oi, what in the bloody ‘ell am I lookin’ at ‘ere?” Junkrat growled unhappily. “I didn’t get nothing about this payload goin’ over a giant bloody cliff!”

“It’s just a little one, love! Are ya worried about falling in the water and getting a bath?” Tracer asked.

“Bloody Brit. I ain’t worried about nothin’.” Junkrat murmured. The payload moved slowly and steadily onto the cliff path, making him nervous, but he wouldn’t leave it. He knew how important it was that the supplies get delivered. That didn’t mean he liked it any better.

“Shit! I’m pinned, I need help!” Soldier 76 cried.

“Hanzo is with you.” Came the reply just before the familiar roar of twin dragons and the comforting blue glow just at the top of the cliff Junkrat was riding down. He looked up, distracted for a moment, and was promptly shot in the arm.

“Oi! Ya bastard!” The angry Australian yelled. He turned to see the Talon agents blocking his path and tossed a concussion mine at their feet. 

“Tick tock tick tock tick tock.” He whispered before pushing the detonator. Bodies flew in every direction and he grinned, trying to ignore the blood seeping from his wound. Easy enough.

“When one of ya get around to it, I’ve been shot.” He said casually, his eyes intent on the road. They were so close.

“You’ve been WHAT?” Lúcio demanded.

“I know you ain’t deaf.”

“Hey Hanzo! He’s just as bad at flirting as you are!” McCree said.

“Shut up, you fool.” The Japanese man snapped.

“Get your heads out of your asses and hold off Talon! The payload is almost there.” Soldier 76 interrupted. Tracer laughed over the com and Junkrat grinned maniacally. He tossed another concussion mine, just in case, and waited as patiently as he could for the mission to end. He was getting a bit bored. He sat down on the front end and dangled his legs off, kicking them back and forth.

“I think I found the last of the Talon operatives.” Tracer said. “I’m not sure though.”

“I’m clear.” Hanzo said. His words were echoed through the com by the other mission members.

“I think that’s it, then. All we have to do is get the payload clear.” Lúcio announced. “Man, am I going to be glad to get back to Gibraltar. I’ve got some sick tune ideas.”

“I need to make more bombs.” Junkrat added. It was true, he was running disturbingly low. “Do ya think anyone would mind if I took the tires off this thing?”

“Leave it alone. We’re coming to rendezvous with you.” Soldier 76 said with a sigh.

“Fine.” He muttered. He heard his boyfriend laugh softly and Tracer made an ‘aww’ noise. Junkrat grinned despite himself and hummed a little tune as he waited for the others. 

The day had gone very well.

~~~~~

“Well, I’m ready to go home.” Lena announced.

“I’ll second that motion.” Jesse said with a serious nod. Lúcio stepped into his boyfriend’s arms and sighed happily. They began walking back to the jet when suddenly Jamison stiffened.

“Aw hell.” He said. “I’ve gotta go back. I left a bomb on the road.” Jack, there really was no reason to keep using their codenames, looked at him critically.

“You left a bomb on the road? Where civilians could have easily triggered it and died?”

“Oi, I said I was goin’ back!” Jamison said indignantly. Lúcio kissed his cheek and whispered ‘hurry’. Suddenly motivated, Jamison loped away with his uneven gait.

Jamison slowed when he reached the bit of road he thought he’d left the bomb on and scanned the rocks and dirt cautiously.

“Oi, ya bastard where are ya?” He whispered to himself. He really wanted to get back. Maybe that was why he didn’t pay attention as well as he should have. Maybe that was why his peg leg struck something metal and he had just enough time to think ‘fuck’ before the concussion mine went off and he was sent hurtling through the air.

Jamison wasn’t worried at first. He’d been in enough explosions to know that panicking made it worse. But when he realized that he’d been blown into the air over the ocean all thought left his head and he screamed bloody murder for the few seconds he had before he hit the water.

After that everything happened very, very quickly. Jamison tried to stay afloat. He pushed with his arms and kicked with his legs in a way he thought was similar to swimming and screamed for help with whatever air was in his lungs. A wave crashed over him and he was pushed under the water. Jamison clawed for the surface but didn’t actually get anywhere with his fake leg being almost useless for swimming and his arm doing more to weigh him down than help. His vision was going black. He was sinking down into the water and the light from the surface was dimming dramatically.

‘I thought I’d die in an explosion.’ He thought to himself a bit wryly. Drowning was definitely not the same. It was more terrifying and less exhilarating. He wondered if the others would know what had happened to him.

Then something was coming toward him through the water. There was a flash of green before he was roughly grabbed about the waist. There was a deep, muffled boom and the figure rocketed back to the surface with Jamison tightly in his grip. They broke the surface for long enough to get a gasping breath and then they sank back below the waves. They got their heads above water again and Jamison vaguely realized that it was a small Brazilian musician that had rescued him before there was a splash and suddenly someone else was supporting him as well.

There was a long, arduous journey to the thin, rocky stretch of beach beneath the cliff and then the tiny group collapsed onto it. Jamison leaned over and vomited out the water that had been in his lungs. A gentle hand rubbed at his back and soothing words were spoken in Brazilian.

“Mate, I’m gonna need some milk tea when we get back.” Jamison gasped, his throat hoarse with salt water. Lúcio laughed a sort of manic laugh that betrayed his frantic worry and Jamison turned to look at him. His other rescuer was nearby, watching them carefully.

“Hanzo, thanks. I’d be in deep shit if you two 'adn’t come to get me.” Jamison said sincerely. Hanzo nodded.

“It is no problem.” He said, though his chest rose and fell with exertion. Jamison made a note to get the man some high quality sake later in thanks.

“Are you alright?” Lúcio asked as he kissed the much taller man everywhere he could reach. “I’m so sorry. We heard the explosion and I ran and I couldn’t get you on my own. You’re so much TALLER than I am, you see, and I used the sonic gun to push us up but…” His frantic explanation was cut off by a kiss and after a moment they broke apart again. Jamison lay back on the shore as they waited for the others to climb down to them and he looked up at the sky.

“I want to go back to base. I just want to go home after such a bloody long day.”


End file.
